Shadows of the Gods
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: Yugi has been plagued by nightmares of a shadowy being, but when he and his friends go on summer vacation to India and they meet some interesting people who are... children of the Greek Gods? No yaoi. Rated T only for possible violence. Crossover between Percy Jackson and Yu-Gi-Oh... Based on the Capsule Monsters story arc.
1. Dreams and Reality

**Well, this is my first time ever writing a FanFiction... so please tell me what you think :) I am changing a lot, and you won't find many thing that follow specific episodes except for the first scene. And before anyone asks: No this will not have any yaoi. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Percy Jackson**

Shadows swirled in the mist around the pillars lining the path. Yugi bit his lip nervously as he walked, looking around. "What is this place?" He took a few more steps. "Hello?"

A figure was pushed into the path with a crash as one of the pillars was broken into pieces. "Huh?" He looked closer. "Pharaoh! It's you! Where are we? And... what's with the weird getup?" Yami was wearing some sort of bronze armor over his usual dark blue jacket. It wrapped around his chest and shoulder plates rested on his shoulders.

"This isn't the best time for questions." The Pharaoh waved his hand back, warning Yugi off.

Yugi took a step back as a huge shadowy hand lunged out of the darkness. "Run while you can!" He called to Yugi and tried to jump out of the way, but the hand wrapped around Yami, pulling him off the pathway. "Ahh!" Yami cried in pain as the hand pulled him away.

"Hey! Let go of my friend!" Yugi shouted at the creature.

"Your friend belongs to me now." The creature answered in a deep voice.

Yugi glared at the shadowy being. "And who are you?"

It grinned down at Yugi and tightened it's grip on the Pharaoh, causing his face to screw in pain. "It will all become clear in good time. Just as soon as you and the other chosen join the game that is." The creature laughed and started to float away, taking Yami with him.

"What game? And what others?" He calls. "Hey!" He tried to run after the figure, but the shadows surrounded him, and he couldn't see anything. He reached out, but couldn't feel anything either. The pillairs and path had vanished, leaving him alone in a sea of shadows. "YAMI!" He called out in panic as the shadows covered him entirely, smothering his words until he couldn't breathe.

Yugi shouted as he fell out of bed. The sheets tangled around him as he fell and he hit the ground hard. He pulled himself up and rubbed his back. "These nightmares are getting to be a pain. Literally." He grimaced, then looked up as a golden glow caught his eye. "That's strange. What's up with my Millennium Puzzle?"

"I have no idea." Yami frowned, his ghostly form sitting on the bed. "It's reacting to something. Maybe the dream we had?"

Yugi turned. "Yeah maybe." He started getting ready for the last day of school and smiled. "At least we'll have all summer to figure it out."

Yami nodded. "Yes."

After Yugi finished getting ready he headed off to school.

As soon as Yugi got to school Joey came up behind him and pulled him into a headlock. "Joey!" He complained. "Get off me!"

Joey laughed and proceeded to dig his knuckles into Yugi's head, before letting him go. He laughed harder at the look Yugi gave him. "So you excited Yuge?"

Yugi gave him a confused look. "For what?"

Joey grinned. "You haven't heard then yet? This is going to be so much fun!

Yugi laughed at Joey's enthusiasm. He looked up at the much taller boy. "Would you just tell me already?"

Joey took a deep breath and grinned again. "The school is funding a trip to India. We're leaving tomorrow morning." He laughed at the stunned look on Yugi's face.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It's a trip for history class. Apparently they found a previously undiscovered pyramid in the middle of the mountains." He laughed. "There's spots for twenty students and I already signed us up. You, me, Tea, and Tristian."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep. Oh and don't worry about Gramps. He's helping guide the trip."

"Really?" Yugi's face lit up. If his Grandpa was going this trip would definitely be fun.

"Yeah. Now let's get to class before we're late."

Yugi nodded and ran into the building, leaving a laughing Joey behind. "Hey wait up Yuge!"

Classes seemed to drag on all day. Everyone was excited for school to get out, and those who had signed up for the trip to India were practically bouncing off the walls. It seemed like days had passed and not hours by the time the bell finally rang and everyone rushed outside.

Yugi took a deep breath in appreciation of the start of summer. _Yugi?_ Yami asked.

_Yes? _He smiled.

_I'm glad you're excited for this trip. So am I. But do you remember that dream we had?_

Yugi frowned and nodded. _Of course I do. _

_I just want to make sure that we're careful. The shadow being mentioned a game he wanted you to join. _He sent the equivalent of a mental frown across the link. _And I'm concerned about this other chosen person he mentioned. _

Yugi nodded again as he started walking home. _I wondered about that too. I guess we'll find out eventually. But until then we'll enjoy our vacation and keep an eye out for anything weird._

**So there you have it. The first chapter of my very first Fan-fic. I hope you guys liked it. :) Please review and tell me what you think. I'll bring in Percy soon, so don't worry :)**


	2. Sugar Cubes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Percy Jackson**

* * *

"HEY SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Percy took his focus from the track in front of them and looked back at Annabeth. She was holding a spear and trying to push the Hermes Chariot away from them. "What?"

"Think you could possibly stop daydreaming and get the horses to run a bit faster?"

"Oh. Right!"

"_We're running as fast as we can!"_ The horses complained.

_I'll give you sugar cubes when we get back._

"_SUGAR CUBES!"_ Their chariot started pulling quickly in front of the Hermes horses. Annabeth gave them a final push and chucked a heavy chain between the spokes on their wheel. A few of the spokes shattered and the wheel collapsed. The chariot was dragged off the track by their horses and the Stoll brothers shouted curses after them.

Percy flicked the reins again and grinned as they pulled over the finish line. Mostly because Annabeth had launched herself at him and they were wrapped in a hug. He smiled.

The other campers quickly surrounded them and they were lifted on their shoulders and taken to the front of the arena where they were presented with the laurel wreaths. Cheers filled the arena, most of them from the Athena cabin, as they raised their clenched hands in victory.

* * *

Percy sighed and smiled as Annabeth leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her as they gazed across the ocean, watching the sky grow dark.

"Today was perfect." Annabeth smiled.

"Yes it was." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She sighed in contentment and turned her face up so her lips could meet his. Then she snuggled into his chest. "Just perfect." He leaned back onto the sand and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was dark and a shadowy mist was curling around his legs. "What is this place?" Huge columns lined a walkway that continued as far as Percy could see. The mist expanded over the path and beyond the columns, creating a shadowy sea that rolled and twisted. He started walking down the path, wondering how he got here.

As he looked around more he saw a figure walking in front of him. It's head looked like a giant black starfish with red edges. He ducked behind a column when he saw a second, taller figure appeared. He realized that the giant starfish was just their hair, because the new figure had the same style. Gold bangs framed his face and a few of the strands rose up in jagged bolts along the black and red spikes. Needless to say it was the oddest hair style Percy had ever seen. The new figure was wearing some sort of armor over his jacket. Percy looked down and saw that he was wearing the same thing. "What is this?"

The two figures seemed to have heard him and started walking over to him. He stepped out from behind the column and waved.

"Hello."

"Um. Hi." The shorter one smiled cautiously, but the taller one frowned. Percy could now see that the shorter of the two had large amethyst eyes and the taller had more angled features and crimson irises. Other wise they were completely identical. And they were both wearing the same gold inverted pyramid on a chain. The shorter one tilted his head slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh." The smile brightened. "Then you must be the Other that the shadow being was talking about!"

"Shadow being?"

He nodded and held out his hand. "My name is Yugi Mutou. And this is Yami."

"I'm Percy Jackson." He shook Yugi's hand then offered his to Yami.

"Nice to meet you." Yami's voice was much deeper than Yugi's.

The ground beneath them shook and a few of the columns fell over with a loud crash. Yugi took a few steps back and Yami glared at something over Percy's head. He turned and gasped.

A huge creature, entirely constructed from shadows, was standing in the middle of the path. A deep voice chuckled. Percy took out his ball point pen, Riptide, and uncapped it to reveal his sword. Yugi jumped back another couple of feet.

"Where did that come from!?"

"Long story. Tell you later."

The shadow being laughed again. "Foolish humans. You cannot defeat me!"

Percy snorted. "Look. I've fought off monsters bigger than you since I was eleven. You don't scare me." Truth was, the thing did scare him. Somehow this monster felt different. Darker. Stranger.

"I can smell your fear Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Your powers won't help you against me. Or in the game."

"Game?" He turned to Yugi and Yami. Yugi's face was slightly pale and Yami's fists were clenched. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Sort of. I've had this dream before. He kept talking about the 'chosen' and the 'game' then too."

"Great. More stupid creatures that want to kill me!"

Yugi laughed. "Sounds like you have some stories to tell. We'll have to talk sometime."

The creature growled with impatience and reached out to grab Yugi. Yami jumped in front of the hand, allowing it to grab him instead.

"YAMI!"

Percy leaped forward and cut the hand off at the wrist, letting Yami tumble to the floor. The hand disappeared into the mist and another one formed on the creature's wrist.

"I told you your weapons were useless!" He chortled.

Percy took a fighting stance in front of Yami and Yugi. Yami stood up, shaking his head and stood next to Percy. Yugi stepped forward to stand on his other side. Percy smiled, for some reason he felt almost as comfortable standing next to these two and preparing for a fight as he would his friends from Camp Half-blood.

The creature laughed again. "So you choose to die together? Very well. You shall all join the game."

Percy was about to say something smart and probably stupid when the darkness started to close in on them. The last thing he heard before his senses were overwhelmed was:

"We'll see you in India!"

* * *

Percy lurched to his feet, quickly drawing Riptide. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. He breathed heavily, looking around for the shadow creature, before realizing that it was a dream. He sat back down on the sand. The sun was still setting behind him and Annabeth was looking confused at him.

"Percy?"

He sat down heavily, sighing. He stabbed Riptide into the sand and Annabeth wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head and looked at her sadly.

"I have to go to India."

* * *

**YAY! After a month I finally got Chapter 2 up! Sorry it took so long. :P **

**By the way... I'm thinking of changing the Title... It's stupid right now and bothering me. So if you have any suggestions please let me know! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please let me know what you think of it!**


	3. Inside the Pyramid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Percy Jackson**

* * *

Yugi jerked awake, gasping.

"Hey Yuge, you okay buddy?" Joey asked.

His breathing slowly calmed and he relaxed back into his seat, closing his eyes. "I'm fine Joey. It was just a nightmare."

"All right then."

Joey quickly fell back to sleep, his snores waking up a few other students on the plane. The only passengers were the kids from Domino and the supervisors.

Yugi sighed and looked out the window at the clouds.

"_That wasn't a normal dream."_

"_I know Yami."_

"_It seems we're not the only ones caught up in this."_

"_No. And he was speaking English!"_

Yami chuckled. _"Yes, he was. I wonder who he was."_

"_Me too. But the last thing he said. 'I'll see you in India.' How did he know we were going there?"_

"_I don't know Yugi. But I suspect we will find out sooner rather than later."_

"_That's what worries me."_

They fell into silence and Yugi stared at the horizon. They were below the cloud layer now and obviously descending. The plane shook slightly with some turbulence and Yugi gripped his arm rests. Tea startled awake, but Tristan and Joey were dead to the world.

"Passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We are experiencing some minor turbulence. There is no need to worry. Please fasten your seat belts. We are going to be making our descent in a few minutes."

Yugi and Tea poked Tristan and Joey awake and the students on the plane buckled their seat belts. A few of them turned green when the plane shook again.

They all breathed a sight of relief when the plane stopped on the runway.

The students piled out and there was some confusion as they all tried to get their luggage. Finally they were all loaded on a bus and taken to their campsite. Solomon Mutou assigned tent groups quickly. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi ended up in the same one and Tea shared with two other girls from their class.

"I'm pretty sure that pole goes through there."

"No. It goes here!"

"You put the stake in wrong!"

"Yours isn't even all the way in the ground!"

"There's a rock under it!"

"Did you at least clear the area under the tent?"

"That was your job!"

"No. It was your job! I was gathering firewood!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Guys!"

"Yeah Yuge?"

"The tent pole goes here. And we should get that set up before we worry about stakes. We need to put a tarp under the tent first too."

"Oh. Okay."

After about another hour of squabbling, and some help from Tea, the tent was finally up. It was a small four-man tent, but was sturdy enough to keep out the weather.

"I'm glad that's over with." Joey grinned. "Now who wants to play a game?"

"Sure Joey."

"All right Yuge!"

They brought out their dueling decks and started a game. They were only about five turns into the game when Tea poked her head into the tent.

"Hey. Want to watch me finally beat Yugi?"

"Nah. We're going on a tour through the Pyramid. Your Grandpa wanted me to come get you guys."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi grinned and stared putting his deck away, tucking it safely into the holster on his belt.

They followed Tea outside and joined the other students. Everyone was gathered around Grandpa and a man with blond hair that he introduced as Dr Alex Brisbane, the man who had discovered the Pyramid.

"I'm sure all of you are aware that Pyramids of this sort are usually found in Egypt. That's one of the things that makes this particular Pyramid so interesting to archaeologists. Many people have come here to study this pyramid and hypothesize about it's origins. One of the more popular theories is that this is the legendary Pyramid of Alexander. About 2,000 years ago Alexander the Great was the ruler of the greatest empire ever known. He was a brilliant strategist and conquered nation after nation. At one point he also controlled Egypt, making him one of the Great Pharaohs. This pyramid is full of traps and pit falls." He raised his hand to gesture at the Pyramid. "The puzzle with this Pyramid is why it is in India and not in Egypt. Your class has been volunteered to help in the investigation and research. For now we will separate into two groups. A small group will go inside to assist myself in cataloging artifacts and translating the hieroglyphics. The rest of you will go with Mr Mutuo and do some research on the Pyramid and life of Alexander the Great. The groups have already been chosen, so don't argue. You will all eventually get an opportunity to go into the Pyramid."

Mr. Mutou stepped forward. "The students that will be going with Dr Brisbane first will be Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. The rest of you follow me."

The students followed Yugi's grandpa and left the others with Dr Brisbane.

"All right then. Here are a few packs with supplies and whatnot. If each of you would please take one we can get started." He hoisted his own pack and started heading up the narrow walkway to the Pyramid.

Yugi shrugged and reached for a bag. Joey and Tristan took the two biggest ones, leaving Yugi and Tea each with a smaller bag.

They laughed and followed Dr Brisband up to the Pyramid. The entrance was pitch black. They took out a few flashlights and followed closely.

"Everyone stay close. I don't want you falling into any traps."

Joey took a step forward onto a section of floor that sank beneath him. Needle thin spikes jabbed upwards in front of him. "AHH!"

"Like that one for instance."

Joey glared at him. "You could have warned us!"

He shrugged and kept going. They went up a stairway, sort of. They had to walk along a small ledge next to it. If one of them actually had stood on the steps they would have collapsed, sending the offending person down a sandstone slide and into a pit. Then they had to shimmy along another ledge lining another pit filled with spikes. A little farther they squeezed through a tiny tunnel and finally came out into a large chamber.

The walls were filled with hieroglyphics. And at the far end were two passages.

"One of those leads up to the top of the Pyramid. There is a large doorway up there that we haven't been able to open yet. Down the other passage is a chamber that holds an interesting map. We will be working there today."

They nodded and headed down the passage. Dr Brisbane lit a few torches along the walls. The chamber was enormous. The walls were mostly bare with lines of hieroglyphics along the top. The map was carved into the floor and depicted an area with a large lake, mountains, forest, and even a desert. The detail was extraordinarily fine, making it appear that you were looking down at the land from above, rather than at a map.

"You can see why this is such a curiosity now. We are going to catalog exactly what this map looks like in a grid pattern."

Joey nodded and stepped forward. "This is so cool! It's like looking down at an actual landscape." He reached out to touch a square that had a mountain on it.

"WOAH!" A column of light encased Joey and then vanished into the map, taking Joey with it.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

They ran down to the map.

"Be careful! We don't want anyone else vanishing. Who knows what's going on with this. I've never seen something like this before."

Yugi turned to him, determination obvious on his face. "Sorry Doctor Brisbane, but I have to go after him. We'll be fine." He smiled and stepped forward to the map. Tea grabbed his arm.

"If you're going. We're going."

"Thanks guys. But I've been leading you into danger week after week for way too long."

"Dude. You have to stop trying to talk us out of helping you."

"It's getting really old and it never works. Now let's go."

Yugi smiled and grinned and they all stepped forward onto the map.

* * *

**Okay :) Things are starting to get rolling. Sorry it's been a little slow up till now. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
